The present invention relates to digital communications, and more particularly to multipath signal combination systems and methods.
Spread spectrum wireless communications utilize a radio frequency bandwidth greater than the minimum bandwidth required for the transmitted data rate, but many users may simultaneously occupy the bandwidth. Each of the users has a pseudo-random code for “spreading” information to encode it and for “despreading” (by correlation) received spread spectrum signals and recovery of information. FIG. 2 shows a system block diagram, and FIG. 3 illustrates a QPSK (qaudrature phase-shift keying) encoder with pseudo-noise spreading. Such multiple access typically appears under the name of code division multiple access (CDMA). The pseudo-random code may be an orthogonal (Walsh) code, a pseudo-noise (PN) code, a Gold code, or combinations (modulo-2 additions) of such codes. After despreading the received signal at the correct time instant, the user recovers the corresponding information while other users' interfering signals appear noise-like. For example, the interim standard IS-95 for such CDMA communications employs channels of 1.25 MHz bandwidth and a pseudo-random code pulse (chip) interval Tc of 0.8138 microsecond with a transmitted symbol (bit) lasting 64 chips. The recent wireband CDMA (WCDMA) proposal employs a 3.84 MHz bandwidth and the CDMA code length applied to each information symbol may vary from 4 chips to 256 chips. Indeed, UMTS (universal mobile telecommunications system) approach UTRA (UMTS terrestrial radio access) provides a spread spectrum cellular air interface with both FDD (frequency division duplex) and TDD (time division duplex) modes of operation. UTRA currently employs 10 ms duration frames partitioned into 15 time slots with each time slot consisting of 2560 chips (Tc=0.26 microsecond).
The CDMA code for each user is typically produced as the modulo-2 addition of a Walsh code with a pseudo-random code (two pseudo-random codes for QPSK modulation) to improve the noise-like nature of the resulting signal. A cellular system as illustrated in FIG. 4 could employ IS-95 or WCDMA for the air interface between the base station and the mobile user station.
A spread spectrum receiver synchronizes with the transmitter by code acquisition followed by code tracking. Code acquisition performs an initial search to bring the phase of the receiver's local code generator to within typically a half chip of the transmitter's, and code tracking maintains fine alignment of chip boundaries of the incoming and locally generated codes. Conventional code tracking utilizes a delay-lock loop (DLL) or a tau-dither loop (TDL), both of which are based on the well-known early-late gate principle.
The air interface leads to multipath reception, so a RAKE receiver has individual demodulators (fingers) tracking separate paths and combines the finger results to improve signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). The combining may use a method such as the maximal ratio combining (MRC) in which the individual detected signals in the fingers are synchronized and weighted according to their signal strengths or SNRs and summed to provide the decoding statistic as illustrated in FIGS. 5a-5b. That is, a RAKE receiver typically has a number of DLL or TDL code tracking loops together with control circuitry for assigning tracking units to the strongest received paths. Also, an antenna array could be used for directionality by phasing the combined signals from the antennas.
However, known multipath combination methods have problems including robustness.